The Wind Still Blows
by KHOATSANG
Summary: A quick ONE-SHOT between our beloved characters, Naruto and Sakura. WARNING: Contains a considerable amount of sexual material not suitable for children.


_ The leaves fell gently, swaying side to side, whispering to the Earth. The sky was covered with clouds, preventing any sunlight to enter and shine upon Kunohagakure. The reassuring laughter of the promising young children could be heard from afar, with their voices carried away by the leaves and the gentle blows from the wind. It was this very day that Sakura wished to convey her undying passion for Naruto. Like the eternal flame forever lit, the constant clash of the waves in the ocean, her perpetual love for Naruto was unmatched by any of the other ninjas residing in the prosperous village of Kunohagakure._

_ Although at first, her heart beated for Sasuke, she realized how incompetent he was and how he was the sort of man who could not fulfill her desires and satisfy her passionate heart. Faced against the harsh reality, she had no one to turn to, except Naruto. With an outstretched hand, his gentle by coarse voice reached out to her. It was the light in the tunnel, a rope in the deepest pit, a cure to her disease that had touched her very heart, calling out to her. _

_ From that very moment, Sakura had felt countless different emotions upon the sight of her man, irresistible in his orange jumpsuit. Her dreams consisted of only Naruto, with his handsome face. Everyday, she prayed for the courage to say three words to him, "I love you." Whenever she had tried to confess her feelings for Naruto, she found that her voice was lost, for her heart beated louder than her words, resulting only in tears of frustration. _

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I love you," said Sakura.

Naruto, having been awoken from his slumber had been very much taken aback by the sudden confession. Her statement greatly confused him. As he slowly registered Sakura's intent, he became quite flustered. He suddenly forgot about everything - all of his worries and frustrations, his enemies and friends. All he felt was relief and joy. Although it was brief, he found himself sucked back into reality, like a child awoken from a pleasant dream. He could not be with Sakura. For he was with Hinata, who had confessed to him first.

"S-s-sakura, I am dreadfully sorry to inconvenience your statement, but I cannot comply with your confession, for I am with Hinata," stuttered Naruto, "for I am with Hinata."

Shocked by his rejection, the beautiful maiden took off with tears in her eyes. Her world was crushed with the hammer of injustice, her ideals shaken by the hands of despair, her life torn into pieces by the scissors of frustration, her existence scattered. She felt no longer fit to live in such a cruel world, without Naruto standing by her side. As she cried, the Earth took in her tears, the trees allowed her to rest on their trunks, the leaves on the trees sang harmoniously to comfort her, the plants swayed back and forth to the music, and all was still. Her eyes were closed, as she fell into a deep slumber. A dreamless sleep.

She found herself beside Naruto. She found him asleep, sitting next to her on the ground. His reassuring face moved her completely. The air of completeness and superiority with which he layed by her side. She slowly caressed his muscles, sore from the countless of battles he had been involved in. She traced his face, softly touching his whiskers. Her finger slowly traced down to his abdomen, drawing small circles around.

Stirring up from his nap, Naruto began to look around. He found none other than Sakura by his side, with her hands around his body. Her fingers slowly snaked down to his dick and began to trace the outline of it. Naruto stared into her lust-filled eyes. He felt a strong conviction from Sakura, but he could not let the cherry-blossom deflower herself with a man already entrusted to another woman.

"S-s-sakura, this has to s-s-stop now," stammered Naruto, "for you are not fit to be with a man like me. Also, my conscience tells me that I am in a relationship with Hinata, the fair and beautiful."

"I am deeply sorry, Naruto-kun, but I wish to plant a cherry-blossom tree," said Sakura, "and in order to accomplish my task, I will need your seed. I have always wanted you, Naruto-kun. The very moment you comforted me when Sasuke left, I fell in love with you. When you have rejected my conflicted feelings for you, I have been in turmoil, lost in the forest of despair. Nowhere to turn to. But now, with you here, I can finally satisfy my desires."

"Preposterous!" exclaimed Naruto, "You are nothing more but an acquaintance, a friend, a familiar!"  
"Sit back, Naruto-kun, and let the girl do the work," winked Sakura.

Sakura proceeded to twist her hand around the base of his dick. She stuck out her tongue and tentatively licked it. Feeling safe, she proceeded to engulf the entire cylinder into her mouth and devoured it.

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhh," moaned Naruto, "Pleaseee ceeease yourr immoral actionsss!"

Sakura relentlessly showed no mercy as she continued to chow down on his dick, sucking all of his essential fluid. She then came to an abrupt stop, as a devious idea came to her. Sakura took off her dress and continued to suck on Naruto's dick while simultaneously sucking on his dick. She realized that she would have to put behind her pride as an individual to prove to Naruto that her love came first.

"Sakuraaa, I love you!" exclaimed Naruto passionately.

As Sakura sorrowfully took her mouth from Naruto's dick slowly, she looked up at him. She saw a spark of lust in his eyes, but it quickly turned into conflicting pains washing over his entire body, as he slowly registered what had just happened between the two individuals. He had betrayed Hinata. Morose as he was, he began to turn away from Sakura, with his head bowed down in shame. He recounted how Hinata had declared her love for him and how he had returned the statement with a love profession from himself. He realized that his words meant nothing. There was no value in his words, no real fiery passion in them. After coming so far, he realized that it was too late to turn back. He was already stuck in the abyss, for he had been drawn to the dark. He was a fox without a leash, a dog without a collar.

Naruto roughly pushed down Sakura to the ground and mauled her. He roughly licked her body, giving Sakura unexplained pleasure, allowing her to fully experience the joys of a woman. Thus, she began to embrace Naruto, not for what he appeared to be, but what he truly was. She did not care for the world. She had never did. All she cared for was her beloved, Naruto. Waves of pleasure washed over her, allowing her to experience life's finest moments: becoming one with your beloved. It had been the very moment she had been waiting for.

"N-naruto-kun, please be gentle," whispered Sakura tentatively, "it's only my first time."

"My promises hold no value in them anymore, for my words have been reduced to nothing. My ideals and beliefs have become nothing but a childish illusion to my very own eyes. I cannot help but express my deepest desires for you at the moment, and I cannot promise you that my lust will take over my instincts when we become one," replied Naruto.

As he slowly proceeded to enter the maiden in distress, he could he the rustling of the leaves as the yells of the children died down. He looked at the beautiful sight before him and decided that he would cherish this moment till the very end.

All became still, as the wind carried on the sounds of their forbidden lust throughout the evening sunset.


End file.
